MT7
"Kanon's Interview in a Big Pinch!" (カノン、密着取材で大ピンチ！; Kanon, Mitchaku Shuzai de Dai Pinchi!) is the 7th episode of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! and the 7th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Synopsis Elementary student Kanon receives total coverage. So Kanon tries to show some of her good points. But the camera shoots her having an argument with her school friend Yunta. At this time, the Poisonous Troupe turn the garbage collector into a negative jeweler. If this keeps up, the road will be filled with garbage. Kanon who is being filmed tries not to get exposed by the coverage staff. Mai and Fuka come together to Tune Up. Story Some sort of filming is going on at the dorms but Yukie is hogging the spotlight. It's actually supposed to be a tv documentary covering Kanon's daily life. Surprisingly, she did not oversleep and shows up ready, but her speech is not normal and awkwardly ladylike. She hurries to school because they remind her she has classroom cleaning duties with Yunta. She runs to school with the film crew following. She stops to help an elderly woman by taking her garbage bags and running to the garbage truck that already passed her house. The garbage man happily takes the bags. She's worried that she accidentally threw away her school supplies but the elderly woman rushes to give it to her. The crew films Kanon's teacher a bit, but they quickly move on to where Kanon and Yunta are cleaning garbage. He's a little annoyed at cleaning with an idol because of the filming crew. She finds an unopened pop and shakes it to check if it's really full. She opens it without thinking and it gets him wet. They start throwing garbage at each other but he reminds her that they're still filming. Professor Stomachpits hopes he finally fixed the Negative Tact, but the room is full of garbage on the floor. Demon King tells them they don't need to cleanup. They should fill the world with garbage. They realize that his plan is to use garbage to increase the world's negative aura. The garbage man is turned into a Negative Jeweler. Kanon uses the look over there trick to escape from the filming. Kojiro is secretly putting on makeup when the girls arrive. Mayumi says it doesn't look good, but then says she was talking about an aura and forces him out of the room so that the Goddess of Music can give them instructions. With the garbage man a Negative Jeweler, there is a huge pile of garbage bags blocking the street and some civilians are arguing. "Help me!" Rudolph calls for help in English as he is stuck in the pile. The garbage man sings as he builds up more trash. Fuka confirms that he's the Negative Jeweler and the girls transform. The Negative Tact fails again and instead causes him to laugh uncontrollably. They perform live finish and get the Folk Jewel. "Jesus Christ!" Rudolph is still stuck but the purified garbage man saves him. The Poisonous Troupe inspect the Negative Tact, and laugh. The girls laugh with Mayumi and Yukie as they watch Kanon on tv. She doesn't like it but they tell her it's better for the real her to be on tv. On her way to school, the elderly woman and several others recognize her, so the tv was a success and lots of Harmony Energy is charged! Major Events * A documentary covering the normal Kanon's life airs on tv and she gets more fans. * A garbage man is turned into a Negative Jeweler. Characters Miracle Tunes * Kanon Ichinose * Mai Kanzaki * Fuka Tachibana Rhythms * Poppun * Kuranosuke * Rocky Villains * Demon King * Cramps * Stomachpits * Necksprain Secondary Characters * Goddess of Music Category:Episode Stub Category:Miracle Tunes Episodes